Confessions
by AnimeGirl622
Summary: This is Robins thought when Amon pushes her into the escape tunnel making sure shes safe. It's a poetrystory mixed! :D


Hey there everyone! This is my first Witch Hunter Robin fanfic! . This is about Robins thoughts as Amon pushes her inside the hidden tunnel to safety. I mixed it with a poem from what she may have thought into a story. So its a story/poem lol. But anywho please enjoy!

* * *

_My soul cries out   
__It bleeds in pain_

No Amon please don't leave me here alone! Come with me!

_With everybody whispering   
__Nothing to feel but shame_

He pushed me in before I could grab him, my heart skips a beat as I press my ear up against the hard, cold metal door causing a shiver to run up my spine. After all i've done for them why would the STN-J do this to me? I even sacraficed my morality for them as I grew up at HeadQuarters so I could do as I was told and become a good "hunter".

_Unwanted and used   
__Just thrown away_

Why are they hunting me now? I haven't done anything wrong that's out of the rules, i've obeyed all of them; every single one! Maybe, just maybe the rumors that they were enhancing the Orbo were true. It's seems to be because I remember Michael telling me when this supposed information leaked out from HeadQuarters that they were only using people with the power of the craft until the "enhanced" orbo was complete. But who knew when they did that they would hunt the craft users like me.

_Always forgotten   
__Never the same_

I hear gun shots as my eyes open wide. A loud gasp mixed with a sob threatens to escape my lips as I grab my mouth holding back the emotions inside me fighting to collide. I don't know if they can hear me but I don't want to take a chance, not after Amon.. no he can't be!

_Invisible girl   
__In a very cruel world_

Im alone now. They are taking my life away from me I just know it.

_Society reigns   
__This time with friends to blame_

I trusted the STN-J. Why? I thought they were all my friends.

Sakaki, Miho, Michael, Dojima... all of them. Why? Why did they betray me? Was it even them? If it wasn't them then who was it? Since it was probably the STN-J then why did Amon save me?

_Silent tears trickle from my eyes   
__As they drop on my cheeks   
__Hidden by a disguise_

Amon why? Why did you wait last minute to tell me that I was truely your partner, your friend. Why did you decide to tell me just minutes ago you didn't think I was a witch. Why did your lips touch mine and brush them softly as you spoke to me those gentle words? Were you trying to kiss me? I still hear the men outside and im now holding back more tears. I never knew he meant this much to me. I can't hold it back much longer as the sob escape my lips. I gasp and let go of my lips as I hear it echo. I pray and hope they don't catch me.

_Unseen by all   
__Only known by one_

I cant help but sigh relieved. They didn't hear me so I know they won't find me. Amon only knows where I am and I know I can trust him. I grab the paper from behind my ear that he tucked away hidden in my hair. I take it and bring it to my eyes as I carefully read the note he's left me. It's to a safe haven a place he told me to go if he didn't make it..

_When emotions come plenty   
__To unravel what's been done_

I press my ear back up against the door as I noticed I inadvertantly took it off as I was lost in my thoughts. There gone. I don't hear anything. The sounds of helicopters and all that were just there minutes ago are gone. It's silent. I feel the tears go down my cheek as I start to shake, start to cry. Amon please be okay.

* * *

Okay please tell me what you all thought! I know its short but that's how I wanted it. Im sorry if  I spelled any names wrong or got any events wrong. I haven't watched Witch Hunter Robin in a while so I was trying to remember. Plus its 6.41 am and I have been up all night lol which means I have to go now. Feel free to review my story! (It would be highly appreciated and yes I do welcome flames but don't over do the critizing cause its uncalled for). Thanks a bunches!

XoXo Ashley


End file.
